The Begining is Begining
by gwydion28 Trickster of Aincrad
Summary: This is the new entry of my new and main series. Hope you enjoy it! Grab a bucket of popcorn, a nice, cold soda, and enjoy. please leave a like and review! also, I'd like to thank the help of people who are behind me on this jounery, shout out to Rouge Black Knight


Gwydion quest

the beginning is beginning

foreword

hello there fellow adventurer! If you are reading these words most likely I am dead. You may find this book on my corpse. Maybe in a dark cave that has some mysterious monster in it. If that is the case I suggest putting this book own and running. Maybe you found my body in a mysterious ruin full of booby traps. If that the case watch your next few steps. Something got me. There is a slight chance that I may be alive. And that you are reading this in a library. Sipping some tea or soda. Or whatever you drink in your universe. OK maybe you don't know what I am talking about. Trust me though, there is a lot more to your world than you think there is. That there is multiple universes out there. Some small, some large. Some made out of fire and some water.

I know it all sounds crazy. Hell, when I heard this I thought it was all crazy. If you think this is crazy. Then just keep reading. This should still be a good read. Then you can just mark this off as a fun crazy story. But if you think this is true. That there are more universes out there. Then read anyway. And if you notice some similarities. Let me know. Cause your life will get interesting.

Chapter 1

new beginnings

It was cold when I woke up in the field. Darkness had crept in all around me. Not like I was awake to see daylight. I couldn't remember anything save for waking up. Not even my name. A surge of panic ran through me like a cold knife. I was scared, more scared than ever, well considering I have no memory. "OK, take a look around see were you are." I said, Trying to reassure myself. It was to dark to see much I was in a grassy field. Couldn't see anything beyond the edge of dark. Clouds covered the moon obscuring my vision even greater.

Not like that matter much. Seems like the field went on forever in the night. Soon howling filled my ears. Oh no wolf live here. Well at least I know what a wolf is. Or at least I think I do. There the big furry things right? Another howl followed by another jolt of fear through my body.

_On a brighter note..._

I woke up (again) but this time in a more friendly environment. The same old comfy blanket covering me and my dads same old worried face. "dreaming again I see you know that's bad for ya" he grinned at his own joke. "yea bout the night you found me in the field. You know the one." a silence passed we didn't speak much of that night he found me. Nothing happened but its just a fresh reminder that he not my real dad. As soon as the silenced passed we were back at the jokes. "well in my day we hardly slept cause we worked the field."

he remarked as I got out of bed. " yea and in your day the gods created the earth so of course you were busy. You had to help make the world." We both shared a laugh then got on with breakfast. The food was as regular as ever. plain beef with bread and milk for me the same went for dad. I'm eighteen or at least I think I am and my name is Gwydion. Its a weird name I know.

I didn't choose it a piece of paper had it scrawled across it and it was in my coat when I was found in a field. The coat and a pair of pants along with a shirt was all I had on me. Nonetheless it was time for work, we are the keepers of a local pub. Some call it a inn. We didn't serve bed though, so we didn't call it a inn. most of time we get a few customers sometimes a regular looking for a meal or a drink. But most of people we got were stranger coming in to cool their heels. They eat, drink and leave. But that was it same boring life since I was found three months back. Today was a gray morning type it was at least six in the morning but that the price you pay for a pub open early close late.

I don't complain keeps me busy wished I had more time for sword practice though. I don't know what it is but I'm a natural swordsman. I might have been one before I lost my memory. But I practice with the old man blade, its a rusty old iron longsword. Cant cut through much. It can still run a person through though. For the most part it impresses girls (Hey when you got it, show it off!) it nice to entertain the kids and people in the small town of Greysky (Named for the weather.) we get a lot of traveler here cause it on its way to the capitol ,Myrthfall we didn't care much for Myrthfall.

People their were all stuck up and snooty. Thinking they were the best. Either way its us who pay their taxes at the end of the day. But me and the old man lived pretty well off since the pub was a hot spot for rich people. I don't know why but rich people seem to think its cool to hang out in a wooden tavern even though they could hang in a castle. Anyway the cold had let up while I gave that monolog. Plants were covered in dew that wet my boots. I felt a numbing cold bite through them as though a needle has pushed in my foot. I filled my lungs with fresh air. Today was gonna be nice. _Yea a nice day indeed._ I thought

As soon as we were done we went to the pub. And opened up it was still early so we had some time to prepare. As I swept the floor SHE walked in. I nearly dropped my broom. SHE breezed past me as always (all the girls tend to forget I'm there unless I have a sword in my hand. Then they watch me work my magic with a blade. Otherwise girls ignore me or talk to me when they want something.) and continued to the counter were we sold drinks and food. We had yet to put anything out because it was still being made or were waiting for more customer to come in. SHE saw nobody there. Then noticed me trying to hide in a corner "Oh there somebody who can help" SHE said. (told you unless sword or want something)OK I guess I should tell you. SHE is the cutest girl in the village. Her name is amber. she think any guy will do anything she wants and you know what I'm sick of it. Whatever it is I'm gonna say no. "Can you help me?" amber said looking innocent as can be with her soft blue eyes and amazing blond hair. That seemed to glow in the morning light and looked like a...wait this isn't helping my case! I puffed out my chest and said "yes anything to help you".

I sunk in my chest, yea, so resilient. Can you blame a guy. Hottest girl ever ask for help. Don't you shake your head disapprovingly. A dazzling smile played across her lips. "yes! I got the best sword fighter in town to help me" amber yelled triumphantly. I of course raised an eyebrow. "why would you need a sword fighter" I asked "not that I'm saying I wont help, but I could use some detail." she absently stared at the ceiling. "I'm down here" I said after a lengthy break. Her attention snapped back to me. "ever kill anything" she said in a half cold half serious voice. It kinda scared me to be honest with you. But to answer the question, yes. I hunt when food gets low and once or twice I've had a run in with goblins trying to raid the the town food supply. Even then I still get no credit. I guess that because I got a reputation of helping without thinking of my own personal gain. More than a few times people knocked at our door asking for my help. I should start making them pay for my service...nah. "yea I've killed goblins and I hunt some time's why?"

I asked back hoping that the answer was "no reason now help me move some boxes" of course it wasn't. "I got a problem you see some goblins got into my cellar." she said looking at the ground as if ashamed. This Isn't the first time goblins have gotten into people house. There attracted to the food in cellar. Sometime they wreck the place and leave. gobs don't try to kill people while there at home they are afraid of raising alarm but they will kill if they are threatened. still Some people leave their house waiting for gobs to leave. But sometime they stay and people have to send someone to kill them, namely me. I thought this over, goblins aren't hard to kill and their probably armed with shoddy makeshift weapons if armed at all. "sure I'll clear them out, shouldn't be to hard. I've dealt with gobs before." amber looked so happy at this. In fact she even hugged me. Now I know she really was happy. "oh thank you! thank you! you don't know how many guys were to scared to handle a few goblins oh I cant thank you enough when can you do it?" she asked her smile only getting bigger. I looked around had to be about six thirty "Now, let me get my sword and met you there. Oh and don't try to mess with the goblins, don't need them rattled up and ready for a fight." she let out a squeal that reminded me of a bird and ran out. I followed, but at my own pace.

Sword and coat on I was ready. I made a makeshift iron vest. It was more like a misshapen scrap of iron. strapped to my chest. It fit loosely. And was hammered into submission. I had made it few months back for protection from exactly what I'm doing right now. The coat was the one I was found in. I use it to hide weapons, carry stuff and, well, more uses than I can think. It was red which I decided was my favorite color since I was found because of the brightness of it. The coat was worn and had a few nicks but was mostly intact and protected from all sorts of weather. Some how no matter how many times the coat was badly penetrated or cut. the marks just disappeared the next day. I think the old man sows it up but I cant find the stitches. amber house was in front of me. It was a two story but the second story was one room only. So the house looked like a L but with a bigger base. Amber was waiting as promised but she looked different. She was dressed no longer in a dress she had came in with. But a short skirt and shirt. I wasn't complaining. But why I wonder and she must have had the the change of clothes ready. Because oh, goblins being in her house. I walked up to her and gave a look over of the new outfit. "OK I'll bite why the change of clothes." I said nonchalantly trying sound like I have done this a million times. Honestly I've fought gobs a lot. Goblins were heavy round here. They think they can eat the people that come through. We killed enough to let them know we mean business. But the occasional unguarded dinner is enough to keep them coming back.

"I'm joining you in there to see you work and I needed something better than a dress to fight in" she said this like I should of known. "what?! no no no no no and did I mention NO! It is way to dangerous and if you get killed I'm gonna have to drag your body out and it will be on my hands so, no" I defiantly said back. I've could have been nicer but that was the last straw. This is the reason people die. They don't see the danger. Just the adventure. "oh, come on please!" she pleaded "I just want to watch nothing else! I wont get in the way!" she gave me dog eyes, not the dog eyes."no you can't goblins are dangerous." I snapped and hitched my sword up to put a point on my sentence.

This wasn't over though. "You will or...or I'll scream" she threaten "Go ahead, not like it will do anything." I shot back then pushed past her and continued to the house I could hear the goblins in there. They were banging pots together, flipping tables, and tearing furniture "I'll say you tried to take advantage of me." that made me stop. A thousand and one question raced through my head. Would she really? Why is this so important to her? Why do I care? Why am I asking question you might want answered? People know me enough to know I wouldn't but its my word against hers. Me, a stranger found in a field with amnesia, or her, a girl who was born and raised here "fine" I snapped "but stay behind me or else your goblin dinner"

Another excited bird call as she rushed up next to me. We reached the door. Odd isn't how something you do a lot can still scare you. I still felt a rush of fear as I opened the door that lead into the house. Amber kept true to her word and fell in behind me. I walked down the long hall. The inside of the house was pretty much bland. Painting and portraits were strewn about. Some slashed some not. Well now we know they are armed. The wall were wooden and painted white. They had several nicks in them.

There were three doorways, and only one had sound coming from it. It was the one at the far end of the corridor. I walked to the noise, sword drawn out. And as fast as possible turn the corner to see three goblins standing there. They were ugly little creatures. Green with crooked and craggy noses their skin leathery and peeled. Multiple marks and scars told stories of battles they been in. the closest noticed me while I was describing them to you and charged. Raising a twisted metal hook looking thing. Luckily I was faster than him. My sword meet his in mid air. Sparks showered off the clanging of metal on metal. I pushed the blade to the side leaving a opening. I slid the blade up the goblins sword. More spark exploding like a angry hive of red and yellow bees. The sword meet its mark. Striking the goblin in the heart directly. A thick coat of brackish black fluid spilled on the floor. goblin blood. As he fell I moved on to the next.

Spinning and sending my sword across his throat. The third one seemed a little disturbed by this as he eyed me. I started to launch my new attack. Hoping to score a hit and end this. The blade struck the outer part of his mismatched armor. Bouncing of but not without effect. The armor was pierced and useless. The goblin took the armor off and snarled. Staring at the now torn piece of metal in his hand. He tossed it aside with a _thunk!_ It hefted a huge metal club above its head and preceded to charge at me. The first thought that ran through my mind as he came at me was _is that metal club the size of a child? _I snapped out of it and swept to the side just before the club came down and smashed my head. He was probably gonna keep swinging till I kill him or my head explodes.

You know which ever happens first. Lady luck likes me though and it just so happens that the goblin tripped over a leg of a shattered stool. I lashed out hitting the gob in the back of the head. A killing blow if I ever saw one. The goblin crumpled to the ground. Shouting in a loud guttural voice. Then silence I listened for a sec to see if the house was truly quite. It was as quite as quite can be. Amber must of realized this. Because she ran and hugged me by the waist. I thought I never be happier. "you were awesome how you spun and killed that one goblin. And when you dodged that goblin and hit him in the back of the head oh an..." "yea, yea, there dead." I cut her off in mid sentence. This looked like it was done. Nothing else was needed so might as well head out. As I headed out the door I was stopped by amber AGAIN! "don't heroes get rewards?" She said as if I should of known this. "not if they do it for free. Either way its not like there anything of interest here for me. No offense" I replied dryly. I guess she didn't have any comeback because she simply turned and went through the doorway.

When I showed up at the pub I was still dressed in my combat/travel clothes. I didn't change because I knew I was late and didn't need to be any later. I pushed open the door. A familiar scene greeted me. Strangers smoking pipes and people eating food and getting drunk. I guessed there were about twelve or more of them in the pub. I started tending and cleaning. More people came in. asking directions or there to forget the world existed for a little while. We got a lot of coin off the gambit of people coming in. I had to climb on the roof to open the hatch so smoke from pipes would go through. All and all it was pretty quite once thing settled. Though of course in my life things never stayed quite for long.


End file.
